


Зажги меня, потуши меня

by eugenias



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Toys, Silly, and a whole lot of fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Вибратор. Застрял. В моей заднице, — отчетливо произнес Джонни, глядя прямо в глаза. И Питер не знал, кто из них покраснел сильнее, но был уверен, что они вполне могут посоревноваться в том, чьё лицо больше соответствует цвету его маски.





	Зажги меня, потуши меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turn Me On, Turn Me Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893552) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



Питер уже был на пути домой, когда вдруг получил сообщение.

_«Мне нужна твоя помощь»_

Прищурившись, он увидел имя отправителя. Это Джонни, ни за что бы не догадался. Ни капли на него не похоже. Слишком четко и без традиционной издёвки. И Питер бы подумал, что тому нужна помощь Человека-Паука в драке с суперзлодеем, но ведь если бы это было так важно, Джонни позвонил бы.

_«Сейчас, Питер»_

Он поднял брови в удивлении. Джонни обратился к нему по имени. Должно быть, всё слишком серьёзно. Он уже начал набирать ответ, но пришлось ещё одно сообщение.

_«СЕЙЧАС»_

Ладно, очевидно ему нужно поспешить.

 _«Уже бегу. ББ?»_ — написал он, качаясь на паутине возле Бакстер Билдинг.

 _«Моя комната»_ , — ответил Джонни. Питер убрал телефон во вшитый в подкладку костюма карман и застегнул его.

 

***

— Я пришел так быстро, как... — он едва не выпал из окна.

Джонни... есть Джонни. На нём был только лишь шелковый халат. Эта первая связная мысль, возникшая среди бурлящего потока оных в его голове. И виной тому растрепанный Джонни Шторм, сидящий на краю кровати в неглиже. Он был слишком сосредоточен на оголенном плече, просвечивающем сквозь тонкую ткань соске и невероятно _длинных_ обнаженных ногах, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё.

Ему потребовалось не мало времени, чтобы наконец спросить.

— Эм, когда ты сказал, что тебе нужна помощь...? — но он замолк, потому что не хотел, чтобы к нему прицепилось новое прозвище «мистер болтать ни к месту».

Он видел, как кадык Джонни дернулся, когда тот сглотнул.

— Помнишь, как я спас тебе жизнь пару недель назад? — спросил Джонни. Питер никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так низко и грубо.

— Так ты о том случае, — он моргнул, — когда ты появился из ниоткуда посреди моей стычки с Рино, я промахнулся с выстрелом и к тому же подпортил моё ночное зрение, так что когда я отпрыгнул в сторону от мчащегося на меня Рино, разбил голову о фонарный столб?

— Да, но потом я спас тебя от его нападения, — сказал Джонни, как-то странно дёрнувшись. Он сжал руками колени, да и его голос стал ниже. — Теперь ты мне должен.

Питер просто... Понятия не имел, что на это ответить. Он хотел поспорить, ведь всё на самом деле было не так, но Джонни вел себя так странно, что это показалось ему не лучшей идеей.

— Должен тебе что? — медленно протянул он, подумав, что выпасть из окна было не такой уж плохой идеей.

— Ладно, — сказал Джонни. Разжав руку, он провёл пальцами по волосам, из-за чего халат соскользнул ещё ниже. — Прошу, не психуй.

— Я не психую, — Питер сделал шаг назад.

— Серьезно. _Не_ психуй.

— Я не психую! — повторил Питер, сдерживая злость.

— Хорошо, ладно, так у меня случилась… неприятность.

Питер молчал. Ладно, такого поворота событий он не ожидал. Он осмотрел Джонни, те части тела, что мог видеть — а видно было многое — и не заметил никаких ран.

— Тебе больно? — спросил он, потому что Джонни не стал вдаваться в подробности.

— Ну можно... Можно сказать и так, — нервно рассмеялся Джонни. Этот смех совсем не был похож на его обычный смех. Мрачный и высокий. Джонни вдруг снова странно дёрнулся.

— Джонни? — обратился к нему Питер, приблизившись.

Джонни глубоко вздохнул.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Нужно вытащить...

И Джонни, определенно, сказал что-то еще, но Питер понятия не имел, что.

— Что?

Ещё один глубокий вздох.

— Нужновытащитьвибраторизмоейзадницы.

То, что сказал Джонни, никак не могло быть правдой, как думал Питер. Ха-ха. Нет. _Такого просто не может быть._

— Повтори? Прости, мне показалось, что ты сказал...

— Вибратор. Застрял. В моей заднице, — отчетливо произнес Джонни, глядя прямо в глаза.

И Питер не знал, кто из них покраснел сильнее, но был уверен, что они вполне могут посоревноваться в том, чьё лицо больше соответствует цвету его маски.

— Я... Ну, это... и ты...

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты вытащил его из меня, — сказал Джонни, всё ещё настойчиво пялясь и краснея, и, твою мать, перспектива выпасть из окна _определенно_ была бы хорошим выбором.

— Слушай, Спарки, — начал Питер и не сводил взгляда с его лица, приложив немало усилий, чтобы взять это под свой контроль. А ещё он, кажется, слышал — это совершенно неуместно! — слабое жужжание, но и это списывал на собственное воображение. — Я…

— Слушай, это странно просить тебя о таком, верно? Я знаю, — сказал Джонни, но Питер понимал, что нихрена он не знает, иначе зачем бы спрашивал? — Но, если бы ты попросил меня о таком, я бы сделал это для тебя.

— Ага, после того, как минут десять смеялся бы надо мной.

— Возможно, — Джонни сделал паузу. — Но ты тоже можешь, да? Шути как хочешь, но только потом. И если что-то такое случиться с тобой когда-нибудь...

— Со мной никогда не случится ничего подобного! — сказал Питер, возможно, немного истерично. Он бы согласился с тем, кто посмел бы так сказать. — Все знают, что нужно использовать игрушки с широким ограничительным основанием, если собираешься заниматься анальной мастурбацией!

Нет, здесь в самом деле что-то жужжало, но Питер подозревал, что теперь всему виной была стремительно мчащаяся по его венам кровь.

— Не то, чтобы я.… — неловко начал он, а потом вдруг решил: да пошло оно всё нахрен. Это всё неважно. — А, забудь, — сказал он, кивнув Джонни. — Но я понятия не имею, как ты себе это представляешь. У меня нет ничего, что помогло бы решить проблему такого типа.

— Питер, — сказал Джонни. Прежде он держался стоически, но теперь выглядел измученным и отчаянным, словно был на грани. Питер не думал, что сможет помочь Джонни, но после того, как поймал этот его взгляд, он не мог не попытаться. — Мне больше некого попросить. Я же не мог прийти к Риду и-или к Бену, или к _Сью_ и сказать, что я объебался и…

— Нет, — воскликнул Питер, почувствовав себя дерьмом. — Конечно, нет.

Все знают Джонни Шторма, так что ему не обратиться даже в неотложку, потому что об этом через секунду будет знать весь Интернет.

Настала его очередь глубоко дышать.

— Что ты хочешь от меня?

 

***

— Я не буду стрелять паутиной тебе в задницу, — громко сказал он и звучал так же отвратительно, как чувствовал себя.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты можешь регулировать толщину паутины. Всё, что тебе нужно, это зацепится за основание вибратора и вытащить его.

— А что, если я _промахнусь_?

— Не промахнешься.

— Но что если промахнусь?

Джонни закатил глаза.

— Разве ты когда-нибудь промахиваешься?

— Да! Бывает, — он кинул взгляд в угол комнаты. — Например, когда кто-то херит мою цель, — пробормотал Питер. — Но я никогда не пускал паутину внутри... кого-то живого, — с каждым словом его голос становился всё громче. Он почти кричал.

А что, если он склеит задницу Джонни паутиной?

Он моргнул, подумал о жизни и о выборе своего жизненного пути.

Покачав головой, он принял тот факт, что сейчас совсем не время думать об этом. Конечно, он всегда носил с собой растворитель и, технически, он безопасен для человека, но он не хотел экспериментировать на Джонни, учитывая, как далеко паутина может зайти. Понадобится много растворителя, чтобы справиться с последствиями.

Он осознал, что Джонни молчит уже несколько минут, и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Джонни согнулся, упершись лбом в собственные колени, и трясся так сильно, что Питер видел это, стоя на одном месте.

От такого даже в горле пересохло.

О боже. Одно дело — знать, что внутри у Джонни вибратор. И совершенно другое — _понимать_ это. Потому что у Джонни внутри был блядский — дерьмо, _не подходящее_ слово — проклятый вибратор, и Питер ведь даже не задумывался над тем, что это значит.

 _Вибратор всё ещё работал_ , всё это время, пока Питер был в комнате. Джонни дёргался и трясся только потому, что вибратор делал то, что делают вибраторы, и Джонни... Он…

Питер отвернулся к окну и изо всех сил старался не слушать, старался даже _не думать_. Он здесь, чтобы помочь. И это всё, что Джонни нужно от него.

Он ждал до тех пор, пока не услышал, как вымученно выдохнул Джонни. Питер взглянул на него через плечо и увидел, как тот скрутился, лежа на боку.

— Ты… в порядке? — спросил он. Что было достаточно глупо, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Ну... Немного больно, — сказал Джонни хрипло. — Я толком не кончаю, а эта штука опять заводит меня.

Да, Питер готов поспорить, что ему больно. Он представлял, насколько чувствителен Джонни после такого количества оргазмов, каким острым и пронзительным было это удовольствие, как ему требовалось все больше и больше времени, чтобы кончить, но в конечном счете, он спускал, иного и быть не могло.

А его собственный член стоял так, как будто он наглотался виагры. Блять, он отвратительный человек.

— Питер. Не промахнёшься, — сказал Джонни. Питер быстро кивнул, наверное, выглядел, как кукла-башкотряс.

— Ладно.

 

***

— Как ты хочешь это сделать? — спросил Питер, стоя рядом с Джонни и кидая взгляд куда угодно, но не на друга.

Он знал, что вскоре ему придётся чертовски долго смотреть на Джонни и, может быть, это не имело значения, но он хотел дать Джонни хоть каплю приватности, пока мог.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Джонни, и судя по тому, как глухо звучал его голос, он смотрел в противоположную сторону. — В.... В коленно-локтевой, как думаешь?

— Хорошо, да, конечно, — сказал Питер и в общем-то был готов сделать так, как хотел Джонни, но...

В такой позе гравитация не навредит Джонни, но в тоже время и не поможет им. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы Джонни сидел на корточках. Неужели, Питер реально собирается предложить это Джонни? Чтобы это сработало, Питеру надо быть прямо под его задницей для лучшего обзора, и, может быть, это не имело бы никакого значения, учитывая какие границы он собирается перешагнуть, но почему-то было важно. Хотя, это предложение не так ужасно, как, скажем, сунуть туда несколько пальцев, чтобы достаточно хорошо растянуть Джонни и посмотреть, что там у него внутри…

Нет, нет, нет. «Я не могу сделать это», — подумал он, вспотев. Он старался не думать о том, что Джонни будет чувствовать или как выглядеть. Ему казалось, что он в силах помочь, но он так ошибался, да ещё и стояк. Наверное, следует объясниться…

— Паучок? — неуверенно позвал Джонни, и.… да плевать, к чёрту. Он не мог бросить Джонни, когда его голос звучал так.

Он прикрыл глаза. _Соберись, Паркер_. Дело не в нем. Джонни нуждался в нем. Поэтому после того, как всё закончится, ему придется притворяться, что он не занимался всякими извращениями со своим лучшим другом, а потом он может и вовсе потеряет память, чтобы никогда не вспоминать о том, что здесь произошло. Это было бы здорово.

— Прошу, только не бей меня, — начал он. Он всё ещё не мог взглянуть Джонни в глаза, но теперь хотя бы смотрел в его сторону. — Что, если ты встанешь на колени на два стула? Ну, попытаешься типа... Присесть. Я приклею стулья паутиной, чтобы они не сдвинулись даже на миллиметр, и тогда поработаем с гравитацией, она поможет вытащить вибратор.

Джонни повернулся к нему. Питер глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь не сорвать дыхание, и заставил себя встретится с Джонни взглядом. Ведь не важно, насколько смущенным он был, потому что положение Джонни было куда более неловким.

Джонни прикусил губу. Питер не хотел отводить взгляд, но не смог. Он худший лучший друг. Совершенно точно.

— Ладно.

— Да? — спросил Питер, удивленный тем, как быстро он согласился.

— Ага. Полагаю, мне уже нечего стыдиться, — сказал Джонни. Но он явно соврал. — Если это значит, что блядский вибратор выскочит из меня хотя бы на одну секунду быстрее, я сделаю так, как ты скажешь.

И после этих слов Питер задумался о том, как долго вибратор был в Джонни; как долго он ждал, прежде чем понял, что больше не может терпеть; сколько раз он...

— Ладно, тогда я всё подготовлю, — предложил Питер и принялся за работу. Его голос был выше, чем обычно.

Он придвинул стулья к кровати Джонни, положил на пол смазку, подушку и несколько полотенец. Питер едва не попросил фонарик, но потом подумал, что им не нужны лишние проблемы, особенно возникшие из-за чересчур яркого света.

Жестом Питер пригласил Джонни сесть на стулья и несказанно радовался, что Джонни не снял свой халат. Пусть это была лишь иллюзия приватности, но всё лучше, чем ничего.

— Хорошо, — сказал Питер, поморщившись от того, как сорвался голос в конце слова, и сглотнул. — Мне нужно растянуть твою задницу так сильно, как смогу, чтобы я мог увидеть вибратор.

Но он понятия не имел, что будет делать, если не сможет разглядеть вибратор, потому что он не собирался стрелять вслепую, но, быть может, когда они столкнутся с этой проблемой, решение придет само.

— Х-хорошо, — сказал Джонни.

Питер тихо помолился про себя, прося побольше сил. А потом опустился на колени позади Джонни.

На мгновение он задумался, стоит ли ему снимать перчатки. С одной стороны, это был бы еще один барьер между ними, но как на них отреагирует Джонни? Да и вдруг веб-шутеры помешают. Риск того не стоил.

Так что он скинул перчатки. И был готов приступить к делу.

Итак.

Никаких проблем.

Глубокий вдох. Нет панике. Вдох. Выдох.

— Питер?

— Прости! — сказал он, нащупал бутылку со смазкой и с противным громким звуком выдавил немного геля себе на руку. От прилившей к лицу крови разболелась голова. — Черт, прости!

Он слышал, как Джонни глотнул.

— Ты не мог бы просто...

— Да, прости, — ответил Пит и, чёрт, он звучал как побитая пластинка. — Ты... Ты не против немного сдвинуть халат?

Джонни напрягся, весь целиком: спина, задница, ноги. И нет, Питер не разглядывал его. Совсем-совсем не разглядывал.

Джонни так ничего и не сказал, но поднял выше полы халата. Питер чувствовал, что вот-вот ужасный писк вырвется наружу, но сдержался, сумев умерить свой пыл.

Это всего лишь задница. Он видел множество задниц и раньше. Он видел даже _задницу Джонни_. Но, ладно, никогда не видел её так близко, и не замечал, что задница у него отменная. Прежде он не понимал, _насколько_ она хороша, как и те две родинки на его правой щеке, но они, в отличие от задницы, не были проблемой.

Дыхание участилось, но пока что всё было в порядке.

— Ладно. Я начну с двух пальцев, — сказал он. И это не у него голос хрипел — отрицание, отрицание и ещё раз отрицание. Он закрыл глаза при первом же прикосновении-проникновении.

Джонни был... не таким тугим, как он ожидал. Ну ещё бы. В нём застрял вибратор, и кто знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор. Наверняка, он долго пытался вытащить его, прежде чем позвал на помощь. И это значило, что Питеру пришлось сунуть пальцы глубже, чем он планировал. Он понятия не имел, как выровнять собственное дыхание.

К счастью — да-да, к счастью, — Джонни застонал в тот же самый момент, и тяжелый выдох Питера спрятался в сладких звуках, и стоп, ему что, снова свезло? Потому что Джонни был таким горячим внутри, таким чертовски горячим, что у Питера закружилась голова. Он был гладким, так застонал от толчка, что стояк Питера едва не порвал ему штаны.

— Прости, — выдохнул Джонни ровно в тот момент, когда Питер выкрикнул: «Чёрт, прости». Они извинились друг перед другом в унисон. Потрясающе.

Он старался не сосредотачиваться на своем занятии, но с треском провалил поставленную самому себе задачу. Он никак не мог перестать думать о том, каково это — провести большим пальцем по краям дырки Джонни, пока остальные пальцы оставались внутри него, но всё, что он мог — это проследить за собой и не удариться головой о что-то твердое. Он здесь не затем, и неважно, как на всё это реагирует его тело. Джонни заслужил лучшего, чем друг, который не мог думать дальше своего члена.

— Я добавлю ещё один, — скрипя зубами, сказал Питер и постарался делать всё так, как будто он профессионал.

Тремя пальцами он смог сильнее растянуть Джонни, но всё равно попросил разрешения добавить четвертый с надеждой, что этого будет достаточно.

« _Пожалуйста, пусть этого будет достаточно_ », — искренне молился Питер, снова развел пальцы в стороны, чтобы в следующий момент добавить мизинец.

В свою очередь, Джонни не молчал, пока Питер занимался делом, но все звуки, что он издавал, звучали приглушенно и их можно было игнорировать. Ладно, это не так, но Питер старался изо всех сил и притворялся, что никогда, никогда, никогда снова не будет думать об этих стонах. Когда Питер сунул в него четыре пальца, Джонни вскрикнул так, как будто его ударили, вскрикнул громко, быстро и сильно, и Паркер почти что запаниковал.

— Дерьмо, ты в порядке? Ты сильно напрягся, стоит ли мне...

Ох, чёрт. Что он за идиот! Питер понял, что Джонни дергается и дрожит, сжимаясь на его пальцах.

На одну, самую постыдную секунду в жизни, он представил, как бы это было, если бы вместо пальцев был его член и Джонни трахал бы его, одновременно с этим используя вибратор…

Но пришел в себя, когда Джонни начал двигаться на его пальцах.

— Извини, мне очень жаль, — простонал он, сжимаясь.

Питер подумал, не хватил ли его удар.

— Всё в порядке, делай то, что нужно, — выдавил он и осторожно протолкнул пальцы глубже, позволяя Джонни скакать на них.

Он совершенно не ожидал таких последствий, но Джонни осмелел и его пальцы оказались чертовски глубоко в нем. А как он кричал!

Ночная работа научила Питера быстро реагировать в любой ситуации, вероятно, _не в такой_ , ладно, но в другой, наполненной адреналином и напряжением. И только коснувшись вибратора, он согнул пальцы и схватил игрушку, используя свою суперсилу, благодаря которой он мог прилипать к чему угодно.

И если раньше он думал, что Джонни слишком громкий, то это было ничто, по сравнению с тем, как громко он закричал в ответ на действие Питера, а затем задрожал, наклонился вперед и едва не упал со стула.

Питер таки достал вибратор.

 

***

— Ну... — сказал Питер, не зная, куда лучше смотреть. — Как ты?

Прошло уже больше трех недель с той самой ночи, когда он... протянул Джонни руку помощи. Чувство юмора сильно подпортилось. Именно этим он оправдывал застрявшую в его голове шутку про руку.

В тот вечер, после того, как Питер вытащил вибратор, Джонни довольно рухнул на кровать. Пит снял с него халат — он не думал, что увидит так много спермы в одном месте где-то кроме порно — и вытер все до последней капли, а потом уложил его в постель.

С одной стороны, он хотел подождать, пока Джонни придется в себя, чтобы они смогли всё обсудить. С другой — хотел сбежать на паутине как можно дальше, чтобы шанса обсудить случившееся _просто не было_. Но больше всего он хотел найти темное место, где он смог бы хорошенько вздрочнуть. И это последнее желание с легкостью победило все остальные.

Весь следующий день Питер подпрыгивал от каждого издаваемого телефоном звука (не важно, играл рингтон или что-то другое, Пит всё равно проверял), но Джонни не звонил. Питер не винил его. Сложно было просто взять и забыть этот полностью платонический... в основном... эм, частично платонический фингеринг. Ему хотелось дать время и себе, и Джонни, чтобы принять то, что было, и отпустить, так что он тоже не звонил Джонни. Так что они не разговаривали и не видели друг друга целых три недели, и единственная причина, по которой они вдруг встретились, это синий шарообразный монстр, решивший атаковать Манхэттен.

Однако он _скучал_ по Джонни, чертовски сильно скучал и хотел вернуть своего лучшего друга.

Только если.

Только если Джонни не узнал его грязную тайну.

Питер ломал себе голову, но на деле не сделал и не сказал ничего лишнего, даже не намекнул.

И даже если бы Джонни знал, и всё это была бы не его личная паранойя, но он знал, что Джонни не кинул бы его, только из-за того, что Питер в него влюбился.

Дело в том, что Питер всегда восхищался Джонни, заботился о нем годами и частенько думал о том, что было бы, будь они вместе... Но Джонни, наверняка, найдет кого-то еще, ну или Питер; или произойдет очередное типа инопланетное вторжение, но возможно просто ничего не случится. А потом всё наладилось и появился отличный шанс сказать о чувствах, но вдруг...

Джонни умер, и какая-то часть Питера умерла вместе с ним.

Когда Джонни вернулся, Питер был благодарен, так чертовски благодарен, и пообещал себе, что расскажет ему о своих чувствах.

Возникшая между ними искра вдруг погасла за то время, пока Джонни находился в Негативной Зоне. Больше не было ни слишком долгих взглядов, ни непристойных шуток, ни случайных прикосновений. И Питер прекрасно понимал, почему.

Для Джонни прошло целых два года. А Питер просто потерял свой шанс.

Впрочем, всё было хорошо, ведь Джонни был жив. И только это имело значение.

А потом, пять недель спустя, Джонни попросил его о помощи. Это было целое испытание: разглядывать и прикасаться к Джонни, зная, что больше никогда ему не выпадет такая возможность. Эта помощь обернулась им ещё одной, выросшей между ними стеной, за которой Пит прятал свои чувства. Он прошел через это, ведь Джонни так нуждался в нем. Теперь наступила очередь Джонни. И если Питер справился с этим, потому что до чертиков сильно любил Джонни и хотел сохранить их дружбу, то и, блять, Джонни тоже мог это пережить.

— Привет, — сказал Питер, открывая окно в комнату Джонни. Он прекрасно знал, что тот его никогда не закрывает. Ему пришлось осторожно прикрыть окно, не хлопать от злости. Не то, чтобы он был злым. Скорее раздраженным или возмущенным.

Джонни подпрыгнул, развернулся и положил руку на грудь. Почему-то это оказалось так приятно.

— Что за хрень, Питер! Я едва не схватил сердечный приступ.

— Прости, — сказал он. Джонни прищурился.

— Ладно. Ну, мне, вообще-то, пора, так что...

— Так ты собираешься вечно игнорировать меня? — спросил Питер. Джонни скривился.

— Я не игнор...

— Херня, — сказал Питер. И ладно, может быть, в этот раз его голос звучало слегка злобно. — Мы не разговаривали почти весь месяц...

— Так мы и до этого не разговаривали целый месяц!

— Но. Не. Так! — сказал Питер и стянул маску.

Если Джонни собирается врать и доказывать разницу, то чёрт, пусть говорит ему все прямо в лицо.

Но вместо красивых речей, Джонни просто вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.

— _Что с тобой_? — спросил Питер, сам прекрасно слыша, как отчаянно звучал. — Я понимаю, было неловко, но что такое это маленькое унижение для друзей? Я к тому, что, ну ты помнишь время, когда я…

— Питер, — начал Джонни. Он звучал так разбито, что у Питера защемило сердце. — Ты прав, ладно, но я все еще... Не могли бы мы обсудить это через пару недель, когда я не...

— Когда ты не _что_?

А потом тишина.

— Джонни? — Пит сделал шаг навстречу.

— Ты знаешь, — пробормотал Джонни и сел на самый край кровати, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

— Я знаю что? — потерянно спросил Питер.

— Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух.

— Произносить вслух _что_? — спросил он снова, потому что всё это было так в стиле Джонни... Сплошное безумие.

— Мне нужно еще немного времени, — сказал Джонни и покраснел, встретившись с Питом взглядом. — Я знаю, что твои чувства отличаются от моих, и прости, что я не могу притворяться, что ничего не было, не могу... Я обещаю, что буду справляться с этим лучше, просто не... — его голос дрогнул, — прошу, не…

— _Джонни,_ — позвал он. Рассудок помутился. Это не то, о чем он подумал. Просто не может такого быть.

Но если всё-таки это то... Если Джонни чувствовал что-то.... Может, это всего лишь случайность, и он просто заботится о Питере хотя бы _наполовину_ так же, как Пит заботится о нем…

— Да я люблю тебя, Джонни Шторм, — сказал Питер. Сказал те самые слова, которые, как он думал, никогда не сможет сказать Джонни. И черт, он весь дрожал.

Судя по выражению лица Джонни, он вот-вот сорвется на смех, ну или у него случится истерика, хотя в принципе это одно и тоже.

— _Что?_

— Так что не говори мне, что я чувствую или не чувствую, — сказал Питер, и чёрт, ему срочно нужно присесть. Он едва держался на ногах.

Неподалеку стоял стул, но он предпочел подойти к кровати и, волнуясь в разы больше, чем когда боролся одновременно с Веномом и Карнажем, сел рядом с Джонни.

— Ты меня любишь? — спросил Джонни.

— Я давно люблю тебя, — признался Питер.

— Как давно?

Он пожал плечами, глядя на свои руки.

— Я не знаю точно. Но когда ты был в Негативной Зоне... — он умолк. — Я собирался сказать тебе, когда ты вернешься, но…

— Нет, это просто отлично, что ты не сказал тогда. Порой мне кажется, что мое возвращение было ошибкой, — сказал Джонни. Питер покачал головой, но прежде, чем успел поспорить с ним, Джонни спросил: — Ты действительно меня любишь?

— Ага, — ответил Пит, сглотнув комок в горле. — Да, Джонни, я тебя люблю.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джонни, и каким-то чудным образом Питер вдруг упал на кровать на спину, а Джонни навис над ним. — Так лучше, — а затем наклонился и поцеловал Питера так, как давно хотел.

— Черт, Джонни, — выдохнул он, гладя руки Джонни, исследовал каждую часть его спины, до которой мог дотянуться. Казалось, будто просто касаться Джонни ему было недостаточно, будто он собирался одарить это тело всеми ласками, прежде считавшимися запретными. — Блять, — выругался он, когда Джонни ухмыльнулся ему, а затем схватил его за задницу, выгибаясь ему навстречу.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — пробормотал Джонни, и Питер был полностью согласен.

— Ну так сними с меня её всю, — ответил он, ухмыляясь с вызовом.

— Почему ты не признался раньше? — спросил Джонни, снимая с Питера рубашку.

— А ты? — вопросом ответил Питер, и черт подери, эти дурацкие пуговицы были везде.

— Думал, что ты меня не хочешь, — сказал Джонни, засовывая руки в штаны Питера.

— Как ты мог так думать? — возмутился Питер. И упс, вероятно, это была дорогая рубашка.

По-видимому, Джонни то ли совершенно не заботило то, что Питер порвал его рубашку на две части, то ли он просто этого не заметил, потому что он сказал только:

— Ты сбежал.

— Что?

Джонни приподнялся над ним, упираясь руками в кровать.

— Я _буквально_ кончил на тебе, а ты даже не... ты не.... Ты _сбежал._

— Да ты был _без сознания_! Что я должен был сделать? — спросил Пит, обхватив лицо Джонни ладонями.

— Остаться, — серьезно сказал Джонни. Питер охнул и потянул его на себя для поцелуя.

Поцелуй вышел мокрым, смачным и просто фантастическим, и Питер не мог поверить в то, что это происходит с ним, не мог поверить в своё счастье, учитывая, что еще час назад он чувствовал себя ужасно.

Он расстегнул молнию на джинсах Джонни, затем стянул их вместе с боксерами, очень осторожно, боясь повторить тот инцидент с рубашкой, и он застонал, когда Джонни сел на него и потерся своим членом об его член.

На время разговоры прекратились, и тишину нарушали только сбитое дыхание и тихие вскрики.

— Хочу, чтобы ты был только моим, — прошептал Питер прямо в губы Джонни, чувствуя приближение оргазма.

— Да, пожалуйста, — ахнул Джонни.

И они вместе кончили под этот мелодичный стон.

После всего они лежали в кровати, Питер перебирал пальцы Джонни и улыбался, ловя его лукавый взгляд.

— Знаешь, — начал Питер, — я не хотел тебе говорить, но была и другая причина, по которой я сбежал.

— Да? — спокойно спросил Джонни.

— Да. Мне очень сильно хотелось вздрочнуть, но я не мог рукоблудничать прямо в твоей ванной, но мне _серьезно_ было нужно...

Все остальное Питер бормотал в подушку, которой Джонни пытался его заткнуть.

— Тот, кто сказал тебе, что ты забавный, безбожно лгал.

— Возможно. Но зато это правда! — ухмыльнулся Питер, отбросив подушку в сторону.

— Да ладно-ладно, чудик. Если бы ты остался, тебе бы _не пришлось_ самому себе дрочить.

И черт, это было бы просто отлично.

— Ну, в следующий раз я останусь, — великодушно сказал Питер, а затем перевернулся и залез на Джонни. — Мне любопытно, сколько раз ты....

Джонни приподнял одну бровь и обнял Питера.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать.

— Да, конечно, конечно, — рассмеялся он и поцеловал Джонни.

И продолжал его целовать, только потому что теперь ему было можно.


End file.
